Flying on Their Own, Together
by Foxiann
Summary: The Dragons are gone, and both Hiccup and Astrid, Toothless and The Lightfury, learn to fly on their own, together.
1. Changes, For Better or Worse

Life carries on through time as it always and forever will and has. Time doesn't stop and wait for change, but is the vehicle for change. Changes are the vehicle for life, and sometimes these changes are hard to accept. A change was made the day Hiccup found a night fury bound in a bola shot, deep in the forests of Berk. Hiccup wanted to be accepted and loved by the people who would scold him and reject him. He had the chance to change his own reality, for his own desires. But He instead showed mercy to not just the helpless night fury before him, but to all dragons which in turn changed his world and the people for the good of all.

But you can't change everyone. Even if you proved that there was an answer, because as Valka once told Hiccup, "People don't just change".

It was only 8 days after the dragons were led to the safety of The Hidden World by the dragon king, and Hiccup's best friend, Toothless, and his mate, The Lightfury. The Berkians had built up their new village quite quickly and New Berk was coming together nicely. It still missed and would continue to miss one thing that the Berkians had become so fond of, so codependent on, the Dragons. And Hiccup and Toothless knew they were all safer for it. Realizing that Man and Dragon were not able to coexist because of the unending evil of Man. Greed, Power, Hatrid, Arrogence. Unstoppable forces that have been destroying empires and the World since the Fall of Man. Good people suffering because of evil men and women with selfish desires.

But the dragons were different. They know only what is good and do only good if they can. They are selfless and fight for the good people who choose to understand them as a friend and ally. Becuase unity is better than having a misunderstood enemy.

Hiccup sat quiet in his tent while he listened to the busy Berkians oustide building huts and houses for storage and living. Hiccup was proud of his people for carrying on without dragons so well, even though everyone missed them and longed for the time they could return. Hiccup knew that sending the dragons to The Hidden World was the only solution to keep them safe from people. But he couldn't help but think there was another answer where everyone would be happy. He sat alone in the dark of noon on the edge of his crude bed, hands folded, looking down at the floor of moss and dirt which he rather liked. He pondered, "What is Tooth up to right now, how is his tail holding up, is he okay without me?". Hiccup knew that he wasn't okay without Toothless. His mind quickly became clouded with a sense of inescapable loneliness and grief knowing that he may never well see his friend again. A tear slid silently down his sullen face, till it dripped off the mere amount of scruff on his chin. "Why can't he be here...", Hiccup quietly asked himself, without believing the reality of the question as much as he possibly could.

"Hiccup!", Astrid yelled out jovely as she reached the flaps of his tent. Hiccup snapped his eyes to the shadow approaching his tent. "Oh there you are hon-", she paused.

Seeing Hiccup in a state of grief and defeat, something she hadn't seen him in ever since the death of his father. She dropped her basket of clothing without caring how it landed and slowly rushed to grab a hold of Hiccup. She wrapped her arms about his chest and shoulders and sat next to him, burying her head into his chest. Hiccup instinctively pulled her close and put his head on hers, reaching up to her bangs to clear them and kissed her forehead.

They didn't know what to say, no words were spoken yet she knew why Hiccup was in the state he was in. She stared at the crack of light coming through the gently swaying folds of leather as Hiccup stroked her back and squeezed her closer to him.

The noon sun was warm and yellow as it gently shown though the cloth that made up the tent, turning the inside a calming orange glow.

Astrid had been holding in her tears ever since she took the saddle from Stormfly's back, and watched her glide off into the endlessness of the sky and sea, trying to keep a strong face for the village as Hiccup had also done.

But now she wept, at first in a gasping sob and soon without abandon, burying her saddened face into her boyfriend's chest, silently letting her emotions out for only Hiccup to hear. She couldn't hold it in anymore and didn't want to. She broke down in Hiccup's loving hold, the only thing holding her broken pieces of heart and soul being the one person she wanted it to be. "I'm here", Hiccup whispered into her ear.

Hiccup laid them both down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with teared eyes, holding Astrid's head close to his chest, and said to her, "This wasn't how I thought it would end." Hiccup spoke in a whisper, trying to deny the idea that this was it for dragons and people. "This isn't the end, I think I know that much", Astrid replied with a broken voice and shivering faith, gripping at Hiccups shirt with a shaking hand to pull them closer.

"I know... at least I hope I do." Astrid closed her eyes and whimpered at the fact that Stormfly was gone, and may never be able to return to her. "She's gone, Hiccup... they all are...", Astrid whispered while Hiccup gently squeezed her waist, softly stroking her hair, running his worked fingers through her golden strands.

"No she's not, shes just waiting for our world to make right with itself." Hiccup's legs dangled over the edge of his bed and Astrid's the same as they simply lay, embracing each other, wrapped in each others love and comfort, never letting go, knowing that they would forever have each other and never be truly alone, even if the world had fallen apart.

"Astrid, its getting late, you can go back to your tent if you-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrids silent response. She held into him tighter, wrapping her arm up and around Hiccup's shoulder as she pulled her body up closer to his. Hiccup didn't stop stroking her hair and continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering what the future would hold for Berk and him and Astrid...

Astrid remembered three weeks back, Hiccup and her sitting on a cliff, overlooking their village below, while Stormfly and Toothless played behind them with Hiccups foot... a small smile came to Astrids face at the memory. The old island of Berk and everything in its place, chaotic peace as always. Hiccup thought Gobber was right, but Astrid wasn't sure if they were ready. Everything has changed, whether for the better or worse, noone was sure just yet. But Astrid thought that maybe, just maybe, this change had readied them.

Hiccup stared in deep thought at the lantern hanging above his bed and remembered, saying goodbye to Toothless, his best friend and biggest support. Even before Astrid became his shoulder, and him hers. He was there; an intelligent, gentle creature, that needed Hiccup as much he needed him. The two had brought two different worlds together in friendship and love. Only to learn that the rest of Mankind wouldn't let them do so. Astrid was all he had now, his best friend and support. Toothless having to leave and fly on his own, finding a mate and growing up to lead his dragons to The Hidden World with her at his side. Maybe it was time for Hiccup to do the same, to grow up fully and fly on his own, with his love at his side.

Astrid broke the serene silence, pulling all her guts together to say it. "Hiccup, would you-" "Marry me." Hiccup completed the question and answered the question he was waiting to ask her for long enough. Astrid's eyes widened just a bit, then slowly closed them, with a big smile growing on her face. "Yes" "Yes I will". They lay wrapped in each others embrace throughout the rest of the evening and slept through the night, finally content and happy, knowing that they would soon begin a new adventure as a wedded couple,

Flying on their own,

Together.


	2. With Love comes a Great Waterfall

Toothless sat atop a great stone of quartz, with a molten core of precious stones churning underneath it, powering a light so great it lit up the entire great hall carved away millennia ago by sub-continental glaciers and solidified into place by hardened lava. His throne. A throne he shared with the Queen of Dragons, The Light Fury. Even though he was still getting used to tens of thousands of dragons at his immediate command, he enjoyed his new life down in the depths of the earth, thousands of feet down below the ocean waves that concealed their Hidden World. Toothless being a night fury, well understood that power was not happiness though.

"Love is the greatest gift of all, but with love comes a great waterfall." Toothless had heard Hiccup repeat this to himself over the days leading up to Grimmel's defeat. Toothless knew what this meant... sort of. He remembered Hiccup telling him of a time when he was just a little boy,

_'One night, __I was walking down the stairs to get some water when I found my dad stoking a fire in the pit, with a saddened look on his face. He started up at me and said, "Son- you should be asleep right now," after wiping a tear from his eye. I didn't know what he was sad about yet. He told me to come and sit, so I did... and he started telling me how to stoke the fire. While I did so, I asked him when he could get us a new mom, hah- that was funny now that I think about it. He said with a small smile, "Oh, it's not that simple son. Valka was the one for me, no other valkerie or sheildmaiden could replace her." I didn't quite know what that meant at the time. but then he said something else he said, "Son, love is the greatest gift of all, but with love comes a great waterfall__. But always remember, love is always the answer." Heck, why am I even telling you this, you probably won't even understand this, bud. Huh, geuss I'm just remembering this to remember dad'._

Hiccup chuckled. And Toothless did understand, most of it at least.

Toothless lifted his head to stare in awe of the ceiling at the top of the grand cave his dragons had taken refuge in for thousands of years. He wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He didn't know if he should feel happy that he had found his mate and found The Hidden World. Or if he was sad that he had to leave Berk and everything about it, in order to keep the dragons and the humans that loved them, safe from the rest of the world.

Toothless thought back to when he had first met Hiccup. He hadn't needed Hiccup before he was shot down by the same boy that had soon afterwards become his best friend. After Hiccup freed him, he didn't kill Hiccup. Thinking back he didn't quite know why, that in that moment, Toothless decided to not kill a killer. It seemed illogical and foolish to not kill a killer. But Hiccup... wasn't a killer. He remembered staring deep into Hiccup's eyes, and noticed that Hiccup was different than the other vikings, he wasn't quite the same as the hard-headed vikings he'd encountered while on raids. He was quick to kindness and merciful and didn't act based on fear. Toothless saw Hiccup as a unique and gentle human, a person that saw a wrong in his small world and tried to make it right.

Hiccup was the first human he had met, ever, really. And now... Toothless let a tear fall from his emerald eye, remembering saying goodbye to his best friend. The first person he had ever met, became the last person he had said goodbye to. The reality of leaving Berk started to sink in. He missed all the little humans that him and Hiccup had brought into the light about dragons and humans. He missed waking up, next to Hiccup whether on his bed or on the stone slab he would heat up before curling up in comfort and peace, to go to sleep knowing that the next day would bring a new adventure, a happy continuation of a life he never knew he wanted until it was a reality. He missed the long flights, just him and Hiccup, through the clouds of white and black of night, the sun shining warmly over them and the stars hovering above, both forever out of reach but always there. He missed the coordinated choas of the dragon-human village hybrid, a Utopia that soon became exactly that, a place that could not exist.

Toothless knew that leading the dragons to The Hidden World was the only thing to keep the Hooligan tribe safe from the people that wanted to destroy their dragon-viking ideology. So it had to be made no more. The Lightfury and Toothless would now rule their own world in peace and safety. But Toothless worried for the people of Berk. Were they able to defend themselves against raiders and barbarians without the help of a loyal dragon army? Was Hiccup okay without Toothless being there for him? Knowing Astrid though, Hiccup was probably very much loved by her, and her loved by him. They would be able to stick together through thick and thin and keep Berk safe.

Toothless heard a smooth woosh behind him. He turned his head to look at his lovely mate, the great Lightfury. She pranced over to him with a hop in her adorable little steps and stood next to Toothless before rubbing up against his chin. Toothless got a little more lighthearted at this and was even more excited when she stopped spinning around him and regurgitated a bunch of mushy cod. Toothless slurped it up in an instant, smacking his lips to tell her thank you and that the food was good. She crooned happily and tried to do the gummy smile she had been practicing ever since Toothless showed her on their dates. Toothless simply licked her boopersnoot, as the humans would call it, before she crawled up underneath Toothless' wing. Toothless wrapped her up in his wing and cuddled up to his lover, staring at her pure white scales and swooning purple eyes as they stared lovingly at each other. The Lightfury curled up to Toothless as he spooned her, turning on his side to hold her in his paws and wings. In this moment, Toothless began to fully understand what Stoick meant when he told Hiccup, "With love comes a great waterfall, But love is the greatest gift of all."

**I know that this chapter was a bit short but how in depth can you go into an animal's mind before it becomes to human? Also thank you for all the views, saves, likes and reviews. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my work and take your time to review it. Next chapter will be longer than both of these ones I hope. Thank you **


	3. Stoick's Ship and The Wedding Dress

Hiccup awoke with Astrid wrapped up in his warm embrace. He opened his eyes slightly to glance out of the moon roof which he had left open from a long day of work and planning yesterday before he came to his tent. He then trailed his eyes across the orange-glowing fabric that made up his tent, across the mossy floor and finally coming to rest on Astrid's face, a beautiful face that wore a small, sleepy smile under her messy golden hair. Hiccup realized again and again how lucky he was to be able to call this amazing shieldmaiden, his beautiful Astrid, his betrothed. But how would he tell the village? Hmm... not the biggest problem at all but a big announcement like this was something Stoick was good at, not Hiccup.

Hiccup paused his thoughts, _Oh how I wish you could be here, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. _Hiccup layed there in his creaky, crude bed and remembered his dad, Stoick the Vast. The greatest chief he ever did know. A faithful father that never gave up on his son, who was quite a hiccup himself, appropriately named at the time. Stoick still believed that Hiccup would soon become the strongest, greatest chief the world ever saw. And he was right. Hiccup may not have been a battle boulder like the other vikings, but strength comes in many forms. Hiccup was strong-minded, he led with his heart and soul, instead of his muscles and pride. He brought the two greatest species of Earth together in unity and equality. And trusted in a dragon, that the world had chosen to fear, rather than understand.

Hiccup took his thoughts back to the night three years ago, when he, Valka, Gobber and the gang had laid to rest A chief, A father, A friend.

_Hiccup and Valka solemnly walked to the ship that they had laid down to rest, her husband, his father. Reaching it, Valka looked over at her son, who she was so proud of, everything he became, everything he had done for the good of dragons and Berk. And with shaking hands, the two pushed the ship off of the rocky shore it sat on, into the ocean where Stoick the Vast, would find his final resting place. Hiccup and his mother walked up the shore to where the rest of the gang was. And Gobber began, "May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. I know that you've taken your rightful place, at the table of Kings. For a great man has fallen. A Warrior. A Chieftain. A Father. A Friend." Hiccup lit his arrow, strung it in his bow, aimed up to the heavens, and released. His arrow flew to the ship his father lay on, finding its place among the boards. Valka, Gobber, the gang and Eret, strung their fiery arrows, aimed at the heavens, and their arrows also, found their place among the ship._

_Stoick's Ship._

A tear trailed down Hiccup's face, remembering the beautiful, yet grief-filled day, his father's soul was sent to the heavens. Hiccup didn't realize it until now, but Astrid had awoken, hearing Hiccup repeat Gobber's eulogy in a whisper, and was holding Hiccup close, facing him, foreheads pressed together.

"I miss him too, all of Berk does". Hiccup sniffled and held Astrid close. "I'm sorry I took so long to ask you Astrid, sorry to both of you that I didn't man up soon enough so that Dad could be here to see one of his biggest hopes come to past." He said this, hoping that his dad might hear him from Valhalla. "Ooh, it's partly my fault too. Even if you did ask I probably would've said we should wait. And you knew that. So I'm also sorry, for not growing up fast enough." Astrid looked up at her fiancé, with a small, sweet smile on her complexion. "He would be proud of you right now, I hope you know that. I know your mom is. I know I am. You've become the greatest chief I ever knew, the best boyfriend ever. Loyal and caring. Strong when I'm not. Stoick the Vast raised you right". Astrid chuckled in contentness. And Hiccup chuckled back, being happy that the love of his life thought so great of him.

He kissed her lips, lost in love and happiness. Breaking the sweet kiss, he said staring into her turquoise eyes, "I love you, Astrid. Im so blessed to have you and soon call you my wife. I'm not sure I tell you enough but you're the strongest, most loving woman I've ever known" Hiccup put his chin on her head. "Thank you, for letting me call you mine." They sqeezed each other closer. "I wouldn't want anyone else to do so, my love."

]

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, and everyone in the new village of Berk was busy and productive. Builders were working hard and well on the village's houses and work stations. Artisans were in the bakery and craftsmen were smelting and hammering, making peices of equipment and tools out of the last of the gronckle iron that was available to them after the dragons left. Hiccup got up and changed his clothes, after not changing them for a day after working hard in the village. He got into his more 'chieftan' and 'commanding' outfit for the day as he was going to be planning a way to get to the ocean with the other master engineers. The ocean itself was hundreds of feet down the cliff that surrounded the entire island, making it quite difficult to reach without flying. He walked out of his tent wearing a night fury scale design leather jacket and burgundy pants with his bear cloak draped about him held by a gold night fury medalion on his left chest. He walked over to his personal work station to grab his design journals and pencils from a drawer and began walking through the small village of tents and half built houses.

Through 'hellos' and 'good mornings', making Hiccup rather cheery and joyed, he made his way to the new Great Hall, which was almost completed, being the most important part of the village. It was made almost entirely out of wood and stone, looking more like an extra large mansion and no longer being part of a mountain. At its entrance it had a great double door that was 17 feet high and 15 feet wide, with dragons and vikings carved into each door so that none would forget the peace that dragons and people once had in each other. The Hall itself was 70 feet tall and had an additional 20 foot tower on top with a Thunderhorn on the top of it. Before you would reach the steps, a 20 foot tall statue of Stoick the Vast stood before the Hall, as a reminder of the late chief that helped change the people of Berk for the better, and of his great sacrifice to save his son and successor.

Hiccup entered the double doors and walked through the Hall where people sat around talking, eating or hanging out, just like it was in the old Hall. Hiccup climbed the stairs to the conference room on the third floor. Upon entering the door he was greeted by Eret. "Hello there Hiccup", he said jovely, standing up from his chair and shaking Hiccup's hand. "Oh there you are, now. I thought you'd nevar show up and we would have to plan this thing by ourselves eh." "Dont worry Gobber, I wouldn't miss this meeting especially regarding the fact that I have a few ideas to go over with you guys". Hiccup sat down in his chair in front of Eret, Gobber, Yasken and Thurrn, and they all got down to work.

]

Meanwhile, Astrid was with Gothi getting a wedding dress made up and prepared at the dressmaker. The dress was going to be pure white with gold wrist bands attached to them, and gold around the shoulders and neck.

"Heeyy Astrid, watcha doing?" Ruffnut skipped over to the dresshop, resting her elbow on the reception counter and her head on her hand. "Ooh, just getting a dress, you?" Astrid said plainly, trying to dodge the reason for the dress to save the suprise. "I was wondering where the boar pit was gonna go. Tuff already got the boars and now we just need a pit." Ruffnut caught a glance of the pure white, silk dress when the dressmaker passed by the door way. "Say, what's the dress for anyways?" Ruffnut asked Astrid, very suspicious due to the looks of the dress. Astrid's eyes widened and she glanced over to Ruff. "Whaaaat makes you say that?" Astrid said non-suspiciously as possible in her nervous state. "Its white silk with gold embroidery, what else is it for?" Gothi silently chuckled at the situation Astrid was in. "Ooooh I better tell you-" "Say nomore, my fair friend. For you will soon no longer be a maiden," Ruff said mysteriously and in a fake sad tone, clamping her friend's lips with her fingers. "Ruffnut, stop it! I bet you'll stay a maiden forever!" Astrid laughed at her insulting joke as Ruffnut simply grumped up at the insult, sitting with her back low on the wall of the counter. "Oh really? I bet you aren't even _still_ a maiden! Spending all that time with _Hiccup_", Ruffnut huffed back. "Oh, you!" Astrid plopped herself down next to her bestie, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I bet everyone is missing their dragons right now. I know I miss Barf." "Yeah. I miss Stormfly. I just wish they could stay. I wish the world would just leave us alone and leave the dragons alone or just try to understand the dragons, you know?" "Yeah". The two friends sat there and watched the village go around, doing their business and building up the new Berk. Gothi joined them on the dirt walkway, writing in the dirt with her staff, "It is for the best they are gone; the dragons are safe and so are we." Ruff and Astrid read it and sighed in sad understanding. The dragons couldn't be controlled or attacked by man and Berk wouldn't be a target for hunters or anti-dragon extremists.

It was for the best.

]

"All right boys, we start construction in a week. Thanks for your time." Eret ended the conference and the engineers and construction leaders packed their briefcases. "Hey Gobber, I want to talk for a sec." Hiccup called over Gobber to tell him the big news about himself and Astrid. "Please tell me you two talked it over. Big change, the dragons leaving was. The people need a proper official couple leading them right now." "Yup, we talked about it, sort of. Actually we kind of just proposed." Hiccup said happily, chuckling at the excitement of the whole thing. "Heeey! I'm so proud of you two buggers! This is what the village needs! I'm sure you two will tell the people soon?" Gobber said, jumping with joy as best he could on a peg leg. "Yes, don't worry Gobber! We'll tell them right after the Hall is finished." "Oh, that's just wonderful! Good good good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal preparations to complete! See you later, my good lad!" "Bye Gobber!" Gobber skipped out of the conference room singing all the way to his house, which he managed to build all by himself, with the earlier help of Grump.

]

"Hiccup, is that you?" Astrid called from her half finished temporary hut she was working on. "Yup, it's me, milady!" Hiccup opened the door to the hut and Astrid hopped down from the roof to greet Hiccup, throwing herself around him when he entered the door. "This is literally the most useless thing I could be doing right now considering we're getting married in a few weeks." Hiccup chuckled at Astrid. "Oh, well you should have something before the big day, you know", Hiccup remarked, squeezing Astrid before she released him. "So, I assume you told Gobber?" Astrid asked excitedly. "Yup, he was very happy, as I thought he would be and-" Hiccup paused at the sight of a beautiful white silk dress hanging in the tiny closet Astrid built. "Wow, this dress is gorgeous Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, going over to get a better look at it, not daring to touch it as to not dirty it. "Yup, got it made this morning." "Well then I better show you my getup for the wedding. Come on!" So Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and led her to his tent to show her his wedding garb.


	4. A new Beginning

It was about three weeks after the dragons left. About three weeks since the Berkian's world was completely destroyed yet made anew. Three weeks since Berk was on its own, forever without flight. Construction was difficult without the great, winged beasts that ruled sky, land and water. Without the help of the strongest animals known to man. But yet, everyone was happy, knowing that they did the right thing for both the dragons and humanity. Protecting both from each other by seperating the only peace found between the two species. The rest of the world chose to not find this peace, but rather to destroy any living form of it. To use the power of the dragons againt both species, instead of choosing to understand both species as equal and powerful together, the Evil of Man chose to control what they could, and get rid of what they couldn't. Choosing hate and control over love and equality between dragons and humans, to live in the past and not for the future. To rest on bad memories and past events that had caused a great rift between the two greatest species of flesh and blood.

But not Berk. Berk changed because of the power of a single boy. Berk decided to understand an enemy that could have been an ally many years ago, to listen to reason and intelligence that came from the son of a great chief. Even though this son was not a great viking warrior, like everyone including his father was. He was a meek and almost emaciated boy that didn't care much what others said about him, and used the bottom of the pool to jet up to the surface of the deep water, instead of letting others put him down under waves of insults and indifference.

That boy grew up to become the strongest chief of them all, but strength was never meant to be measured just by a set of weights. He kept a powerful mind and soul, with the help of his best friend, Toothless. Toothless though, was gone. Now, Hiccup had to find his rest and comfort in the woman he loved, Astrid. Astrid was the strongest woman Hiccup ever met. Driven and powerful, unfazed by fear, yet cunning and intelligent. An independent individual. But no one can keep a poker face forever. Astrid broke down the night when the dragons left. When Stormfly was lead to The Hidden World, where she belonged. In Hiccup's arms as Hiccup removed his unrevealing chieftan mask to let tears flow from his eyes, alone with the person that loved him most. After all, only the strongest know when to be weak.

]

The day was young and preparations were already being mademade for the big day tomorrow. The dresses and clothing ornaments had been fully fitted and made ready for one of the biggest turning points in Berkian history since the dragons came and left. Hiccup and Astrid were to be married the next day.

Everyone in the village was excited, knowing that tomorrow their great chief and chieftess would finally become fully united as a sacredly married couple.

Hiccup was wide awake and getting ready for the ceremony. The ceremony would start at 12:30 about. It was already 11 and Hiccup couldn't stop being nervous. "There's absolutely no reason to be nervous. I'm only getting _married_, Hiccup said to himself sarcasticly. How was he supposed to act or stand or do anything for that matter? He knew he had to stand infront of the whole village, but even though he had done it before, this was completely new and different. Exciting, yeah but scary, marriage was a pretty big thing after all. You're stuck together for life, even though some men and women didn't care much about their partner, and cheated, which was probably the biggest crime in Hiccup's mind other than betraying your entire tribe. But the part of being with the love of your life forever, that was the part Hiccup found peace in. Even though the whole ordeal of getting married in front of more than a thousand people was nerve wracking, what came after the ceremony was the best part, forever in love and wedded partnership till the end of days. That was the part that Hiccup found peace in.

]

Astrid and Ruffnut were in Astrid's small hut, fitting Astrid's wedding dress to her, which showed itself to be quite the unforeseen task. "Hold still, 'Strid", Ruffnut said, focusing with all her concentration power to put the parts of the dress together in perfect place. "Ok, now for the over-cloak." Ruffnut grabbed the polarbear skin from the closet and draped it on Astrid's shoulders. "Hold this while I get the brooches." Astrid looked in the mirror at herself, in a wedding dress, almost ready to be wedded to the love of her life, Hiccup. Such a big step in life, probably the biggest one in her life. She used to never want to marry, she thought it was a waste of time and even a sign of weakness. Until she and Hiccup's friendship began to blossom after she went on a ride with him for the first time, when noone knew that dragons and humans could live in peace together. It was their secret, and Astrid saw Hiccup as a strong-minded and independent young man that had managed to tame the meanest, most powerful beast known, and become its friend. She fell in love with an unlovable, or so everyone thought he was. And now they would be together, forever. Astrid smiled at the reminiscence.

]

]

It was almost time. The sun was just above the snow-covered village and there was excitement in the air. Every Berkian was waiting, waiting to see their cheif and cheiftess become one, to be wedded in front of the people they were assigned to protect and provide for, to see the ultimate ceremony of unity between a man and a woman. Their two powerful leaders becoming one pair forever. Everyone wore their best clothes and garments in respect and honor of Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup stepped up to the platform, legs shaking in a joyous excitement. Gothi greeted him with a smile and motioned him toward the side of her. Hiccup looked around, keeping his calm and saw Ruff and Tuff already crying in joy. They were always the emotional type that acted stupid but were really actually kind people. Hiccup smiled at the twins and they smiled back warmly. Snotlout was even tearing up just a bit and actually seemed happy that his cousin and his friend were about to get married, even though he usually kept a tough and emotionless character. Valka looked on happily with a uniform smile on her face. She was never one to cry for anything but she always knew how to show her feelings even without tears. Fishlegs was already almost bawling his eyes out in joy.

Hiccup smiled warmly at all of his friends and to his people who were very happy and somewhat relieved their leaders were finally getting married.

Hiccup continued glancing around until... Hiccup stopped his smiling and had an expression of awe and love as his eyes found their way to Astrid, with her white, silky dress flowing behind her. Her blonde hair looking like gold at the end of a rainbow. Her face was glowing and she was smiling with utter joy and happiness. Hiccup and Astrid locked eyes and they both smiled warmly and with a smile at each other, each of their hearts fluttering with joy and excitement. Astrid reached the platform where Hiccup waited. They stared at each other, beaming with happiness. Hiccup reached out and Astrid joined hands wit

h him. Then Gothi looked at them both, with her silent but meaningful expression saying she was proud of the two. She took the ceremonial wedding banner and wrapped it around the couple's entwined hands. Then Hiccup and Astrid locked lips. "To the Chief and Chieftess!", Gobber shouted instantly after the ceremony was completed. All of Berk raised a shout of joy and pride as Hiccup and Astrid were joined in marriage. The couple broke away to stare at each other's faces. "I love you, Hiccup", Astrid said, smiling. "I love you too Astrid, I love you too."

]

**_So there it is everyone, the last chapter that was definitely a little late which I apologize for but I wanted it to be perfect. Review if you want and thanks for reading._**

**_-Ksydom_**


End file.
